Calentura… Nunca tendrá el mismo significado
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Dedicado a mi amiga, despues de una enfermedad nada como los cuidados de cierto pelirojo..pasen y lean...*Leve mención de hiromido*


saludos les traigo este onet-shot que le hice a una amiga, espero les guste mucho es el primero que realizo de esta pareja,espero les guste mucho...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Suzuno x Nagumo<em> (calentura…. Nunca tendrá el mismo significado)**

_*Leve mención de hiromido*_

Era una tarde soleada todo lo contrario de el día anterior, caminaba junto a su amigo de infancia Hiroto, que desde hace un buen rato solo hablaba por teléfono, ignorando al pelirojo, hasta que se impaciento y le arrebato el teléfono.

Nagumo: dame eso –le arrebata el teléfono- te recuerdo que vienes con migo no vas solo, si tanto quieres hablar con él espera a que lleguemos a clases-

Hiroto: pero de que hablas nagumo, dame mi teléfono, es una llamada importante-

Nagumo: importante si claro, al menos de que sea el ministro, no te creo –ve la pantalla del teléfono- es mas lo vez tenía razón es ryuuji, no es importante-

Hiroto: para ti no, tal vez, para mí sí, ya que estoy preocupado ayer se mojo con la lluvia y tiene resfrió-

Nagumo: solo así podrías verlo caliente, jadeando y sonrojado, ya que tu de seguro ni le provocas frio-

Hiroto: ¿Qué dices? Yo podría hacerle sentir eso, es mas a ti que te importa no te metas, además mido y yo somos solo amigos –contesta nervioso y molesto por el comentario de nagumo-

Nagumo: vamos no te alteres ten tu teléfono-entrega el celular- cierto salúdame a tu mido, y dale un beso –

Hiroto: claro, espera deja de molestarme quieres-

Nagumo: tranquilo, mírate estas tan sonrojado, dime acaso estás enfermo de amor-pone su mano en la frente de Hiroto-

Hiroto: ¡cállate! ,-le da un manotazo- yo no te pregunto nada de tu rara amistad con suzuno a todo esto no se supo irías por él a su casa-

Nagumo: es cierto, lo había olvidado, iré ahora antes de que se moleste-

Hiroto: ¿quieres que te acompañe? –

Nagumo: no, iré yo solo, no quiero llegues tarde y por mi culpa y se enoje mido-

Hiroto: ¿Qué, por que debería enojarse? … -mira la cara de pervertido de nagumo- eres un molesto, esto me gano por querer acompañarte, ve solo espero te pase algo-

Nagumo: tranquilo no niegues que te gusta –se va corriendo-

Hiroto: regresa, ya verás te has de cruzar frente a mi depravado-

Nagumo dejo a Hiroto solo escuchaba sus gritos a la distancia, pero siguió corriendo, ya era un poco tarde, de seguro suzuno lo mataría cuando llegara a su casa, le había prometido al peliblanco ir por él y si no fuera por Hiroto, de seguro, ya estaría sentenciado a muerte. Aun que ya lo estaba por Hiroto.

Nagumo: Hiroto debería aceptar lo que siente por ryuuji, además creo que tiene linda sonrisa,…que le cuesta admitir le gusta y está loco por él, yo lo haría…haa…estoy cansado cuanto falta para la casa de suzu-chan...Haa ya llegue-

Al llegar a la casa, se acerca hasta la puerta y empieza a grita y a tocar el timbre.

Nagumo: suzuno soy yo abre, se nos hará tarde suzuno… suzuno...abre o me voy sin…ti rápido-habla mientras toca repetidamente el timbre y la puerta- su-zu-no-no abre –grita, para que lo escuche-

Después de un rato se abre la puerta y en vez de recibir un caluroso saludo, recibe un golpe algo débil en el estomago.

Suzuno: podrías callarte intento dormir –contesto un peliblanco en pijama entrando en su casa otravez-

Nagumo: suzuno, no te vez bien –mira a él peliblanco que tiene unas enormes ojeras, y que esta mas pálido que Hiroto, lucia tan demacrado- ¿Qué te paso? El sábado que estuvimos con hiroto y midorikawa estabas bien-

Suzuno: es una larga historia, a todo esto ¿Qué quieres en mi casa?-

Nagumo: ¿Cómo que, que quiero en tu casa?, te recuerdo que vendría por ti, para llevarte a clases-

Suzuno: veo que no te llego mi mensaje, le pedí a midorikawa te digieran no podría ir a la escuela y que no vinieras, ¿es lento o que?.

Nagumo: midorikawa… bueno para que lo sepas el está enfermo también, según Hiroto estuvo bajo la lluvia y se resfrió, pero no supe que tu estabas enfermo -

Suzuno: entiendo, bueno puedes irte de mi casa-

Nagumo: no me iré –entra a la casa y cierra la puerta- es mejor que me quede y cuide de ti –

Suzuno: largo de mi casa, acaso quieres enfermarte-

Nagumo: vamos sabes bien me quieres cercas -

Suzuno: no es verdad. Eres una molestia vete lo que menos quiero es compañía-

Nagumo: no me iré por tres razones, que me golpeaste, 2. Por qué no me has dicho por que enfermaste y que no se me da la gana ir a clases-

Suzuno: te volviste a pelear con Hiroto-

Nagumo: no...Claro que no, ¿Por qué preguntas? .

Suzuno: haaa…*suspira* como si no te conociera, quédate, no me importa-se va al sofá –

Nagumo: espérame aun no me respondes-

Suzuno se sienta en su sofá y se tapa con una cobija a ver televisor, mientras nagumo lo sigue y se sienta en otro sillón, solo viendo al peliblanco.

Suzuno: ¿Qué miras? Se te perdió uno igual a mi o que quieres-

Nagumo: la enfermedad si, que te pone mal, dime como es que enfermaste-

Suzuno: bueno esto fue ayer….-

_**-flashback-**_

* * *

><p>Midorikawa: hola suzuno –entra en su habitación-<p>

Suzuno: ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? ¿Quién te dejo pasar? Largo –contestaba desde la silla de su escritorio-

Midorikawa: tu madre me dejo pasar y me dijo estabas acá en tu habitación por eso vine a visitarte y no me voy- contesta entrando y sentándose en la cama de suzuno-

Suzuno: si que eres una molestia, ¿Qué quieres? Aquí midorikawa-

Midorikawa: ¿Qué humor tienes?, viene para que vallamos por un helado, solo tu y yo –

Suzuno: midorikawa eres ciego, acaso no ves el día-

Midorikawa: si es perfecto para dos amigos vamos, además hoy es domingo-

Suzuno: esta empezando el frio y el cielo esta gris acaso quieres enfermar, el día esta horrible-

Midorikawa: yo solo quería un tiempo especial con mi amigo suzu-chan-

Suzuno: de acuerdo vamos, pero juro que si me enfermo te mato, me oyes-

Midorikawa: si claro, haz lo que quieras, pero hoy vamos a divertirnos-

**_-fin/flashback-_**

* * *

><p>Suzuno: Y lo que paso después fuimos por un helado al salir del negocio comenzó a llover y como si no fuera suficiente me empujo en un charco, y empezamos a corretear bajo la lluvia, lo cual después se me hizo divertido hasta que cuando llegue a casa sentí de golpe el resfriado-<p>

Nagumo: entonces por eso también enfermo midorikawa…a entonces tu también estas caliente, jadeando y sonrojado, como midorikawa –empieza a reír-

Suzuno: ¡cállate! Tarado –le avienta la cobija hecha bolita- no digas algo tan extraño-sonrojado-

Nagumo: vamos no te pongas así suzu-chan, mírate estas tan rojo acaso te subió la fiebre-

Suzuno: déjame en paz –se pone de pie se va de la sala dejando al pelirojo- no me molestes largo de mi casa–

Nagumo: vamos no te molestes, no dije nada malo, si te pones a pensar son síntomas de la fiebre que tienes, por que te molestas, ya te pareces a Hiroto-seguía al peliblanco por las escaleras-

Suzuno: juro que si él no te mata, lo hare yo, por decir tonterías- se dirige a su habitación y cierra la puerta- ¡déjame largo!-

Nagumo: vamos abre la puerta, deja que me disculpe…. Vamos acaso no responderás dime… abre la puerta…suzuno fusuke abre en este instante o ya verás cómo te va…contesta por lo menos algo –pone la ojea pegada a la puerta para escuchar a suzuno-

Suzuno: policía, hay un psicópata en mi casa, creo que intenta robar, venga rápido, pero ya tengo miedo tiene unas manías muy raras y me aterra, si gracias, espero vengan armado y rápido por favor-

Nagumo: ¿Qué la policía? –Abre la puerta la cual no tenía el pestillo y entra- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a la policía? Estás loco-

Suzuno: no te ibas por las buenas –sentado en su cama con su celular en mano- así que creo te irás por las malas-

Nagumo: además a ¿Quién le llamas psicópata? Este enfermo- se acerca a suzuno y lo toma de los hombros- uno preocupado por ti y así me tratas-

Suzuno: no es verdad suéltame –lo toma de las muñecas- si bien me imagino se te olvido hoy tenias que venir por mi y Hiroto te recordó, por eso estas aquí, no por otra razón -

Nagumo: no es verdad…. Bueno tal vez Hiroto, me recordó, pero si estoy aquí, para cuidar de ti y no me iré, no me interesa si viene la policía-

Suzuno: creo que el enfermo eres tú, vete de mi casa ahora-

Nagumo: no lo hare, me escuchas –

Suzuno: está bien no lo hagas-quita las manos de nagumo de sus hombros – no me importa estoy cansado, deja de molestarme quieres –se recuesta en su cama tapándose – podrías salir quiero dormir-

Nagumo: no lo hare aquí, me quedare –se sienta en la cama – no te escuchare me entiendes-

Suzuno: nagumo…-

Nagumo: ¿Qué quieres? -

Suzuno: haaa… eres un tarado –se cubre el rostro – buenas noches-

Nagumo: como que eres un tarado –se avienta sobre suzuno y lo abraza - ¿Cómo que buenas noches? , acaso dormirás sin tu beso de buenas noches, aun que más bien seria tu besito matutino-

Suzuno: alégate de mí –se alega de nagumo – no te daré nada, vete de mi cama y de mi casa ya!-

Nagumo: anda, no te enfades, bien que quieres un beso mío –se acerca al peliblanco- anda déjame que te de un beso, solo eso-

Suzuno:… lo prometes…dijo, solo el beso y me dejaras en paz-

Nagumo: si claro, solo el beso, anda veme-

Suzuno se destapa la cara un poco y se gira para ver a nagumo recostado junto a el

Nagumo: si me dejas date un beso, te prometo te curaras-

Suzuno: no soy un niño, para creerme algo así, bueno toma tu beso y vete-se sonroja y dirige la vista a otra dirección- y no me molestes mas-

Nagumo: está bien, te daré tu beso –toma el rostro del peliblanco y le da un cálido beso-

Suzuno corresponde el beso de nagumo hasta que, siente como nagumo pone su lengua en sus labios introduciendo poco a poco su lengua en su boca, aunque suzuno intento poner fuerza su cuerpo no copero el resfriado lo tenía sin energías.

Así que nagumo al darse cuenta de la condición hizo de las zullas con el débil cuerpo de su ya no tan amigo y nuevo amor, se coloco sobre él y continuo con su beso un poco más atrevido, por fin tenía su lengua dentro de la boca de suzuno, tomaba sus manos, para inmovilizarlo mientras se ponía sobre él para comenzar su juego.

Suzuno: eres...un pervertido, bueno tienes tu beso ahora vete –mientras jadeaba por la falta de aire y se ponía algo rojo-

Nagumo: ¿Qué no, la verdad es que me has justado? , así que con tu permiso –se acerca al rostro del peliblanco- te daré otro beso, pero esta vez acompañado con algo mas-

Suzuno: prometiste, que un beso, y te ibas-un poco molesto-… espera como ¿Qué algo más?..Suéltame

Nagumo: yo no prometí nada, así que copera por favor –sonríe malvadamente mientras se acerca al peliblanco-

Suzuno, no tuvo oportunidad de contestas, nagumo lo volvía a besar y esta vez mas apasionadamente y contra su voluntad, pero entre más apasionado se volvía el beso, mas correspondía suzuno a nagumo.

Durante el beso el cual se convirtió en una acalorada guerra de lenguas, nagumo deslizo una de sus manos por el cuerpo de suzuno bajo la sabana que iba quitando hasta llegar a sus pantalones el cual era una pijama de resorte simplemente se abrió paso con la yema de los dedos hasta los bóxer hasta llegar al miembro sorprendentemente ya algo hinchado.

Nagumo: ¿Qué es esto? Tan pronto te pones duro suzuno-

Suzuno: idiota, por tu culpa me esta subiendo la temperatura –decía como pretexto algo rojo y nervioso-

Nagumo: tranquilo deja que el doctor haruya se haga cargo de tu ca-len-tu-ra –sonríe prevenidamente-

Suzuno: eres un pervertido…haaa…suéltame -

Nagumo: calla no arruines el momento-mientras apretaba el miembro de suzuno – déjate llevar quieres –

Suzuno: no lo hare, alégate de mi...haa –

Nagumo: te dije guardes silencio –empieza a jugar con el miembro de suzuno- prometo tratarte bien-

Nagumo empezó a besar a suzuno para callar sus constantes gemidos que soltaba por culpa del pelirojo el cual solo lo torturaba jugando con su miembro. Pero nagumo no solo quería eso, quería mas ya que ver a suzuno tan sonrojado como no era común y jadeando bajo de el así que iría por algo más que eso, así que quito las sabanas que cubrían a suzuno y se coloco bien arriba de suzuno obteniendo una buena vista .

Comenzó a besar a suzuno desde el cuello abriendo la camisa de la pijama del peliblanco y pasar su lengua desde el cuello hasta sus pezones rosados y los comenzó a besar, lamer y juguetear un poco consiguiendo algunos gemidos, mientras atendía esos rosaditos pezones, comenzó a quitar el pantalón junto a los bóxer de suzuno el cual ponía resistencia, pero debido a la fiebre nagumo logro quitarlos fácilmente. Acomodo a peliblanco coloco sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera.

Nagumo: estás listo, para la diversión-

Suzuno: déjame, pervertido-

Nagumo: detenme si puedes-

Nagumo coloco su mimbro en la entrada de suzuno y lo penetro lentamente, suzuno, se sentía tan incomodo que solo se quejaba del dolor.

Suzuno: idiota…duele haa… detente-

Nagumo: tranquilo, ya pasara –mitras acaricia la mejilla de suzuno- te prometo ser amable-

Suzuno: tarado, -sonrojado- déjame. ..Haa…Duele-

Nagumo: tranquilo ya entre, ahora me moveré –se arquea un poco, para besar a suzuno- te quiero, solo para mí-tomándolo de las muñecas y besarlo, para empezar a moverse-

Suzuno, ya no pudo hablar, por el beso, solo se oían pequeños quejidos y gemidos ,mientras nagumo envestía a suzuno, dándole tanto placer , suzuno, sentía muy caliente su cuerpo, y no solo, por que estuviese enfermo, la verdad era la sensación que nagumo le daba, lo estaba disfrutando tanto .nagumo disfrutaba tanto ver a suzuno tan sonrojado ,que le dama mas pasión, empezando a envestir, mas rápido a suzuno, la habitación, se empezó a llenar del calor y el placer de ambos.

Suzuno: nagumo…-se arque un poco, para abrazar al pelirojo- …Nagumo...Haa...-

Nagumo: te amo suzuno… estoy loco, por ti - corresponde el abrazo, mintras le da otro beso tiernamente-

Ambos llegaron al clímax, nagumo se corrió dentro de suzuno, mientras suzuno, en su vientre, ambos se sintieron tan bien, nagumo salió de suzuno y se recostó en la cama, y atraer a suzuno, hacia a él.

Al día siguiente, suzuno se dirigía solo a clases, cuando hiroto llamo su atención, asiéndolo detener.

Hiroto: suzuno, ¡!buenos días! , parece que ya estas mejor, midorikawa, me conto enfermaste por su culpa, realmente lo lamenta-

Suzuno: buenos días, si, ya estoy mejor, solo era un resfriado, y ¿dónde está midorikawa? Y ¿Por qué no traes el uniforme, no entraras?-

Hiroto: no, iré a ver a midorikawa, hoy lo cuidare, sus padres salieron, así que creo le hare de su niñera-

Suzuno: hoo…entiendo, entonces, lo pasaras con mido…cierto, has visto a haruya-

Hiroto: no, es lo mismo, ¿Qué iba a preguntar?, no lo he visto desde ayer, que fue por ti, además de que se me olvido, pasarle tu mensaje-

Suzuno: si, fue ayer a mi casa, estuvo un rato, y se fue a casa –susurra- *se habrá enfermado, por mi culpa*

Hiroto: pasa algo suzuno –mira extrañada a suzuno-

Suzuno: no es nada Hiroto, bueno creo que iré contigo, a ver a midorikawa -

Hiroto ¿Qué y la escuela? , no...Iras a la escuela suzuno, además ya faltaste y te reprenderán los maestros-

Suzuno: ya entiendo…está bien, te dejare solo con midorikawa, pero ¿qué acaso, no se ha recuperado?-

Hiroto: no, en vez de tomar reposo, se le ocurrió hacer lo contrario, por lo cual su refriado, empeoro –

Suzuno: bueno, creo que esta en buenas manos, con tus cuidados estoy seguro, se mejora, pero no se te ocurra hacerle otra cosa-

Hiroto: he... ¿Qué cosa? …sabes me das mala espina igual que haruya, hasta estoy pensado, que ocurrió algo mas ayer, que una visita-

Suzuno: ¿Qué dices?, sabes que me voy, seme hace tarde salúdame a mido..Chao-se alega de hiroto-

Hiroto: si, que esta extraño hoy suzuno –en ese momento se dirige dirección contraria a la de suzuno, y ve a nagumo a lo lejos- ...Nagumo...Bue-buenos días... ¿qué tienes?

Nagumo: hiroto, no grites, estoy cansado, no sordo-

Hiroto: te vez, tan mal, dime ¿Qué te paso?..Sabes a cabo de ver a suzuno, ya diferencia de ti, el se ve bien, tan fresco, como si no pasara nada-

Nagumo: ese torpe…-molesto-…por su culpa, estoy resfriado, todo, por su calentura-

Hiroto: ya entiendo, por que me dijo, eso suzuno, de seguro, el no estaba en buenas manos, te lo mereces nagumo, además el de la calentura de seguro fuiste tu y no suzuno-

Nagumo: ¿Qué dices?, que clase de amigo eres, tu, estas en mi contra –

Hiroto: ¿Qué clase?, soy del que se preocupa, pero por ti, creo que lo mereces, por tener la cabeza llena de ideas extrañas-se va dejando a nagumo-

Nagumo: espera hiroto…, no me dejes hablando solo….HAAAA-grita a todo lo que puede- te odio suzuno ti y tu maldita calentura-

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>espero fuera del agrado de todas sus fasn este fic<p>

me esforse mucho ya que fue el primero que hice..

_**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~** _bye-bye


End file.
